<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BakuDeku: Flashbacks by hanafates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033869">BakuDeku: Flashbacks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanafates/pseuds/hanafates'>hanafates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - Freeform, Izuku midoriya - Freeform, M/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Sayaka Maizono - Freeform, Yaoi, bakudeku, katsuki bakugou - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanafates/pseuds/hanafates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda hard to explain but they’re behind the scenes before the anime even started. kinda like a "Wreck it Ralph" type thing if you get my drift. Anyways i hope you enjoy chapter 1 💕</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BakuDeku - Relationship, Bakugou x Midoriya, Izuku x Katsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BakuDeku: Flashbacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Izuku is being interviewed by Interviewer: Sayaka Maizono. He describes the relationship between him and Katsuki and how it all started. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Interviewer from A Magazines sat Izuku down in a cream-colored set. There was a brown couch and two tables standing on both sides of the coach, and a coffee table in front of him to rest his drinks that the interviewer offered him when he first came in. Izuku sat down and immediately felt his butt cheeks sink into the coach.</p><p>“Is it comfortable enough for you?” the interviewer asked. “We can get you another one if it’s not good enough for you”</p><p>Izuku shook his head. “Oh no, it’s perfectly fine. Thanks so much for having me”</p><p>They start to roll the cameras and the Interviewer introduces herself. “Hi, I’m Sayaka Miazono. I look forward to getting to know you!” She smiles at the camera waving the viewers that might be watching. “Today’s guess we have Izuku Midoriya!”</p><p>Izuku leans out of his seat to shake Sayaka’s hand and sits back into the coach. She starts with small questions, asking him if he’s fine and about his hit show.</p><p>“Your show is one of the biggest Shonen Jumps in America and Japan right now, do you like your cast? would change anything about the show?”</p><p>Izuku answers honestly, “I really love all the cast members, even the Villains. Everyone gets along so well with each other. We’re kinda like a family and we even make time to hang out with each other after the scenes are done.” Izuku explains. “Honestly, I wouldn’t change a thing about the show except for Kacchan himself,” Izuku says as he rolls his eyes.</p><p>Sayaka giggles at the facial expression and asks, “And why is that? Aren’t you two lovers?”</p><p>“Of course we are. I love him to death but he’s a complete dick in the anime. I mean he’s still a dick even offset but he doesn’t yell as much..only if you truly make him mad. Which I’m able to do” Izuku says with a laugh at the end of his sentence.</p><p>Sayaka looks at him like something lit up in her brain. “I have an idea, would you mind doing episodes of telling the Anime world how you and Kacchan got together, to begin with? This interview can be the first episode and I'll have you come on in a week from now to continue your story...Sounds like fun?”</p><p>Izuku grinned at the idea and nodded his head and Sayaka let him begin telling the story. Flashbacks started to enter Izuku’s brain as he began.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the whole story starts before the whole anime series even began. At the time, I was just a middle schooler and obviously still living with my mom while my dad was somewhere overseas. Kacchan and I weren’t exactly childhood friends but we went to the same middle school together and we were also neighbors. Kacchan’s mom always made him study with me because she knows he’s terrible at making friends since...y’know, He’s a dick. At the moment, his mom considered me the closest person he had as a friend.”</p><p>As Izuku goes on, he explains that Kacchan wasn’t the same person offset. He’s quieter and keeps to himself. Minds his own business but still has that bitch face and nasty attitude. The only difference was that he didn’t fucking yell all the time like a maniac. He wasn’t a complete shitty human being, he’d never went as far as to tell someone to kill themselves. Especially someone like Deku.</p><p>“Don’t get it twisted, he still treated me like shit but the only difference was I actually fought him back,” Izuku says as he flashes back to the time in 7th grade when he was on his way to class and ended up fighting Katsuki instead.</p><p>Running through the hallways, desperate not to be late for his next class. Kacchan just so happened to be walking through the hallways to his next class as well but didn’t give a shit that he was late. Seeing Izuku running, he purposely put out his left foot and tripped him, making Izuku land flat on his face dropping all his books in hand.</p><p>“No running in the hallways, you stupid nerd,” Kacchan said smirking at the boy as he turned to walk away. Izuku was heated, pissed. His freckled face turned red from embarrassment. Thank god all the kids were practically in classes so no one saw his humiliation. Out of pure anger, Izuku picked up one of the heavy textbooks and flung it at the blonde’s head.</p><p>“Fuck you, dirty bastard!” Izuku yelled. Bakugou turned around looking at the bruised up boy. He was pissed because not only did that shit hurt but didn’t think that little shit had the balls enough to defend himself.</p><p>Bakugou snarls, “You wanna go, you little bitch?! I’ve always got time for a little spare” Izuku got up and got in a fighting stance waiting for the blonde to come at him full force. “Try me, asshole!” The two went at for a few minutes which felt like hours. Punching, biting and bruises each other like wild animals until students started instigating the situation. Causing the principal to make her way down the hall to break up the fight. She grabbed both the boys by the collar of their uniforms. “You two. my office. NOW!”</p><p>After about two hours of telling the principal what happened. The principal decided to suspend them both. Even though Bakugou did trip Izuku first, Izuku took the initiative to attack Bakugou right back, instead of getting a teacher. They both went to the nurse’s office. Both at different times of course. Izuku went first, the nurse helped his bruised up face, bruised knees from the fall he took earlier, and fucking bite marks that were left on his hands and wrist from the hothead getting sick of the messy hair boy head-locking him. That motherfucker really liked to play dirty. Katsuki went next to cure his scratched up nose, a bruise that was left underneath his eye and a busted lip. Looks like Izuku did more damage than he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Kacchan and I would get into some insane fights. We argue more than we fought though but at some point, we got used to it. It's a love-hate relationship.” Izuku tells Sayaka. He takes a sip of his coffee as he waits for Sayaka to finish her question. “How did you guys not get expelled? And why the hell are y’all still a thing?” The blue-headed girl asked with a laugh in her voice. Looking intrigued by the story, curious about how they got this fair in the first place.</p><p>“We didn’t get expelled because believe it or not, we both went to a trifling school. Our moms couldn’t afford to put us in a good school because of where we lived and those schools were expensive. There were fights almost every day and the students that went there...weren’t that smart. Kacchan and I were basically the smartest kids in our class throughout middle and high school. He, of course, was amazing at all the sports, basically a jock and made the school look good. His main sport was baseball. Not gonna lie, I would come to some of his games and he was truly amazing. While I, on the other hand, was very antisocial and just focused on getting good grades.”</p><p>Izuku paused, trying to think about going about the next question without getting emotional. Was he ready to talk about this? I mean it was years ago but still...fuck it. Deku continued to answer her other question.</p><p>“I lied, I joined the swim team one time and it was the worst mistake of my life. As I said before, I was very antisocial and wasn’t good at any kind of sport. Other than Kacchan, I would get taunted by other students as well. It was easier to ignore them because at least they would never try to lay a hand on me...or so I thought.”</p><p>It was Deku’s 8th-grade year and wanted to finish off middle school saying he at least did something. He joined the swim team just because it seemed like the least nerdy yet not so athletic club at the time. Boy was he wrong but still enjoyed it, the feeling of being free in the water was relaxing and fun so he didn’t mind having to work his ass off half the time. However, no matter what Deku did to not get caught into drama, drama always found him. There were these husky dudes that were also on the team, a lot fitter and bulky, kinda like Katsuki but a slight bit taller. They would always tease Izuku, every time he made a mistake. Making slick comments or laughing at his every move. Especially since Deku’s shorter than the other males, it’s easier to pick on him. This is why Deku hated being around people, for the sake of being taunted every day is embarrassing and it’s not like he did anything to provoke it either but it still happened.</p><p>After swim practice, Izuku would always wait for the other boys to be done in their locker room. He’s smart enough to realize they would probably bully the shit out of him while the coach wasn’t paying attention and this short boy was not trying to get jumped. The only person he was bold enough to fight was Kacchan because at this point he was used to it. Kacchan would never want to pummel him into the ground or anything as much as he wanted to. Even if he didn’t admit it, Izuku was probably his only “friend” at the time. One day Deku saw the boys leave the locker room, getting ready to go home for the day. He rushed his way into the showers to get the chlorine off his body. He felt refreshed and clean, as he made his way to his locker.</p><p>He heard a loud slam in the locker and quickly turned around. ...Hell no... The boys didn’t leave. “Why you always tryna hide from us short stuff?” One of the boys said smirking at him with his back against the lockers. He looked like he was up to something and it made Deku ache to his stomach. Deku turned around and two more boys looked like they could be with him and his prediction was right. One of the guys that were leaning on the locker starts to walk up to Deku and put his hand on his Izuku’s damp shoulder. “What are you afraid of, nerd? We just wanna talk.” Izuku rolls his shoulder moving the other boy’s hand off him. He proceeded to ignore them and turned around to his locker, eyebrows furrowing from annoyance. “You really shouldn’t turn your back on me Deku, you’ll learn today.” Izuku looked shocked and from feeling the sudden strong grip of the other boy pinning Deku against his chest with an armlock, lifting the smaller boy from the ground. The other two boys unwrapped Deku’s towel from around his waist, leaving the freckled skin exposed and shivering from the warmth leaving his body.</p><p>“W-what the hell?!” He tried to squirm his out to get some release from his arm but the other boy was too strong, he started kicking trying to get the other two men away from him but they got ahold of his legs. “Let me fucking go!” Deku screamed at the top of his lungs trying his damnedest to escape their grip. The boy behind ordered the two to let his legs go and pinned him up against the locker, with his chest still up against Deku’s back and the freckled boy’s cheek smeared in the locker. He let go of his hands and put them on Deku’s waist. The smaller boy couldn’t move because of the heavy bodyweight being pinned up against him, felt helpless that he wasn’t able to move and definitely wasn’t strong enough to beat these guys.</p><p>“You like me up against you like this?” The stronger boy asked with a smug grin on his face. “What the hell do you want from me? What did I ever do to you?” He shouted while struggling and squirming his body once more. “You’re a fucking sick! You better hope nobody catches you bastard!” The smaller boy yelled looked terrified but angry that he wasn’t able to do anything. The taller male took Deku off the lockers and slammed him onto his stomach onto the bench that the athletes use to sit when changing their clothes. The wooden bench scraps against his skin, but he’s not concerned about the splitters at the moment, he has a bigger problem on his hand.</p><p>The other two boys stand in front of Deku, one boy with a phone in his hand, looked like he was recording. Izuku’s terrified of what they might do to him. One boy took Deku’s arm and held them down. He felt the from behind him lighten up but still felt his legs pressed against the back of his. He heard metal crackling in the back of him sounded like the guy behind him was taking off his belt. Then he heard what sounded like his belt and a heap of clothes dropping to the floor. “I’m pretty sure you’ll enjoy this, pretty boy.” Deku turned his head a little and realized what was about to happen to him. “Please stop! Fucking plea-” he screamed to the top of his lungs again but one of the boys covered his mouth with a cloth wrapping the ends around his neck to keep from spitting it out. Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. <em>Please...someone help me. Don’t let this happen to me...God, please.</em></p><p> </p><p>Bakugou just got done with his baseball practice. He liked to stay a lot later than the rest of his team members. He didn’t have anything better to do after school except go home, study and sleep. He walked through the hallways as he stared at the ground on his way to the locker room. Normally on days when that didn’t have practice, he’d be walking home with Deku. He thought about how the smaller boy would try to walk beside him trying to match his speed. How he would try to start up a conversation to keep the blonde from being awkwardly silent. Katsuki frowned at the thought he was going to have to walk home alone in which looked like it was about to start raining. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a scream from the boy’s locker room. He stopped in his tracks wondering what the hell that was. Wondering whether or not he should go in there. He slowly kept crept toward the boy’s locker room and crept the door open. He felt his heart dropped to his stomach and his eyes widened in disbelief of what looked like Deku getting pinned down and taken by another male and was about to do the unspeakable.</p><p>Izuku’s heart was pounding as he cried and screamed through the cloth in his mouth. He wasn't planning on this happening. He wanted to know what he’d done so wrong to deserve something like this. He just hoped that this was just a nightmare and could wake up,</p><p>This was no nightmare.</p><p>This was reality.</p><p>Reality at its finest.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, little boy this might hurt a lot.” The taller boy said but suddenly Izuku heard a loud slam and saw someone with blonde hair sprint towards the boy behind him.</p><p>
  <em>...Kacchan.</em>
</p><p>“What the fuc-” Bakugou swung his bat with all his might at the other boy’s side causing him to slam into the lockers. Bakugou wouldn’t stop there, he put the bat aside and started beating the boy’s head into the locker. With the other guys distracted, Izuku was able to get out of their grip and get up. They tried to pin him down again but Izuku had the advantage of kicking one of them in the stomach while the other ran off.</p><p>Izuku realized the guy’s friend wasn’t as strong as he seemed. He was able to knock him out while letting Kacchan handle the leader. Kacchan continued to wreck the boy until he stopped resisting. “Who the hell do you think you are, creep?! What in your right mind thought you could possibly get away with this?!” Bakugou said as he punched the guy’s nose hearing bones crack. “I-I-I’ll leave him alone. I promise i-i-it won't happen again.” The guy stuttered putting his hands to his face as he tried to block out Bakugou's shots. Bakugou forcibly moved his hands out the way. “You bet it the fuck won’t. I’ll make sure they expel your ass even if I have to fight for that shit.” Surprisingly the coach finally decided to make his appearance in the locker room looking shocked. “What the hell is going on here?!” He said aiming his anger at Bakugou and Izuku from what it looked like, they were taking bullying to the next level. “The fuck does it look like, we’re putting these bitches in their place,” Bakugou said as he got off him and stood up looking bluntly pissed at the teacher. “How long was it gonna take you to realize that one of your players was about to get raped in your fucking locker room?” He was pissed at the teacher, pissed at that fucker for allowing that shit to happen. He walked towards Izuku who was naked and gave him his book bag full of clothes. “Get dressed quickly so we can get the fuck outta here” Kacchan snarled with a disgusting look. Having to see the person that was so close to him almost got raped. It was going to take forever to get that image out of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Afterwards, the coach called the police and the two boys got taken away and of course they were expelled. Ever since then, Kacchan always had my back and I’ve always had his or tried to.” Izuku explained to the blue-headed girl before him. Sayaka looked shaken and heartbroken for the green-headed boy like she was going to cry. “You’re both a couple of troopers. I’m so sorry that happened to you but luckily you had someone to save you.” Sayaka said trying to lighten the mood. “This might be a personal question but do you ever feel like you owe him something? Like you’re in his debt?” Sayaka wondered waiting for a response from the green-haired boy. “At the time, of course, I did but that had nothing to do with the way I feel about him. That’s all-natural.” Deku explained leaning back in his chair. Sayaka nodded her hand understanding his thoughts. “That's wonderful Deku but I'm afraid we’re going to have to stop the episode here. Thank you, viewers, for watching this episode with Deku and I. Come back to continue the conversation about the two lovers. This is Sayaka Maizono here, signing out. Muawh!” She blows a kiss to the camera as the show ends and turns into a commercial.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>